


Chance Encounters.

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shadowhunter!Dan, Strangers to Lovers, Warlock!Phil, excessive amounts of flirting, no shadowhunters knowledge needed, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Excerpt: Dan looked in the mirror, fixed his straight hair, put on a scarf and a leather jacket. He was due to patrol the streets and with most of the Shadowhunter team focusing on following the leads to Valentine, he had taken it upon himself to keep an eye out for trouble and for Phil Lester - and he wasn’t so sure that those two things weren’t synonyms. He took his bow and arrows and headed for the door.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2019





	Chance Encounters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the @phandomreversebang for the prompt provided by my lovely artist, @candanandphilnot, and I was assisted by @I-might-just-leave-soon, who was my awesome Beta. It was a pleasure working with your both!

The sun was setting in London; the bleak and frigid weather truly matched the recent state of events. 

Inside of what humans saw as an abandoned and dilapidated church, stood a building holding the most advanced technology available, from this world and others. 

The institute served as an operational base and housing for angelic beings known as the Shadowhunters. They protected humans, or mundanes, as they called them, from demonic attacks and kept the peace between Downworlders - Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves, Seelies- and everyone else. 

That peace was being threatened by an ex Shadowhunter with extremist views and a thirst for power.

Dan looked in the mirror, fixed his straight hair, put on a scarf and a leather jacket. He was due to patrol the streets and with most of the Shadowhunter team focusing on following the leads to Valentine, he had taken it upon himself to keep an eye out for trouble and for Phil Lester - and he wasn’t so sure that those two things weren’t synonyms. He took his bow and arrows and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” 

Dan turned around, startled. “Izzy! I’m going out on patrol, somebody has to do it.”

His sister crossed her arms and gave him a chastising look. “Alone? Are you crazy? I’m coming with you.”

“I don’t need your help and you need to keep looking for information on Phil Lester, we need to find him.”

“Are you sure? Why don’t you take someone with you? You could run into Valentine,” she pressed.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Really? We have been looking for him for weeks, I seriously doubt i will just run into him.”

Izzy smiled and poked his dimple. “I just worry about you. _Please_ let me go with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine. I don’t need my little sister taking care of me,” he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “Text me if you find Phil’s location.”

Izzy sighed in defeat. “I will. Please be careful out there, the Downworlders are getting restless and attacking everyone in sight.”

“I will.” 

\---

Dan searched the area where Valentine had last been seen, but there were no other leads than the ones collected the previous day. 

He decided to return to the institute but before he got the chance, it started to pour. He ran around the block in the direction of that dimly lit coffee shop he had passed earlier. The buzzing sign blinked in the storm calling him like a beacon, but the few mundanes left on the streets just hurried by without entering. 

As he pushed the door open, the bell above it announced his presence. There were barely ten people scattered around the shop but they all turned to him for a moment before continuing what they were doing. 

He entered, walked to a booth with a clear view of the door and his back to the wall just out of habit, leaving a trail of water behind him and sat down. 

The barista took his order with a flirty smile but he paid her no mind. Dan kept an eye out, wondering why none of the mundanes walked in to wait the storm out, but soon enough the girl returned with his order; for a moment Dan saw her eyes shining in a bright yellow. ‘Werewolf,’ he thought, that explained it. Downworlders liked to keep some places to themselves. He smiled and thanked her.

Dan grabbed his mug and blew gently into it lost in thought ,but he was pulled from his musings when someone slid into the seat opposite to him.

“My my my, and who might you be?” 

He had seen this man before, in the profile his sister had handed him. The bright blue eyes framed by black smudged eyeliner, the jet black hair styled into a quiff, the full lips and that cheeky smirk ... without a shadow of a doubt, he had found Phil Lester. His suit was as colorful and detailed as expected for such … mischievous and powerful Warlock.

Dan set his cup down carefully. “Phil Lester!”

Phil laughed. “No, that’s _my_ name. What’s yours?”

“No, I know,” Dan rolled his eyes. “I’ve been looking for you, _we_ have been looking for you. I’m Dan.”

Phil’s smirk deepened. “Impossible, if you would’ve been looking for me, I assure you, I would have found you first. And call me Phil, please.” Phil took a sip of his own coffee quite dramatically.

Dan pulled his scarf down briefly displaying some of the runes tattooed onto his neck and raised one eyebrow at Phil.

“An angelic being, and a Shadowhunter at that; interesting,” he winked. “To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company?” 

“We would like to request your help to upgrade the wards at the institute. As you know, Valentine is trying to eradicate all Downworlders and that includes Warlocks, which makes him our common enemy. We are merely asking for assistance in the protection of our base of operations and home. We have refugees to protect,” Dan said frowning. He tried to inflict the weight of the matters into his words but it was hard when he was soaking wet and dripping all over the table. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if Phil Lester was truly following the path of the water droplets down his neck.

Phil remained silent and merely watched him distractedly. Dan decided that if he was going to get help from this guy, he would need to dry himself first. He was unable to fully do so, but activating his warming rune would help matters by slowly turning the water into vapor. 

He reached into his pocket for his stele and passed it over his forearm, making the rune glow and slowly start to work. 

“Oh, how very rude of me.” Phil snapped his fingers and fully dried Dan, with one tiny detail; his previously perfectly straightened hair was now displaying his natural curls. 

“Uh, thank you,” he said fiddling with one of the offending ringlets. 

“How adorable”, Phil smiled. “My apologies, I was completely bewitched by your … _state_ ,” he sighed, making Dan blush like a schoolgirl. “I am, usually, a lone Warlock. I keep to my own, other than the _occasional_ … lover; but I’ll be happy to help the Shadowhunters protect _all_ Downworlders alike, and I do mean _all of us_ \- without discrimination- under one condition.”

Dan smiled widely and rushed to answer. “Of course! We want to save everyone and maintain the peace. We can pay your price, I’m sure-” 

Phil’s charming smile vanished. “You insult me Daniel, I do not need money.” 

Dan spluttered, before composing himself. It was true, after all, he didn’t know what Phil’s intentions were. “Oh, I apologize. What - What would you want in exchange for your services, Phil?” Dan smiled hopefully. 

Phil reached across the table and placed his hand on Dan’s. “Your time, Daniel. I would like you to, among other things, have dinner with me - tonight.” 

Dan’s eyes widened in shock and he blushed to the roots of his hair. “What else are you asking for?” 

“Oh no, not _that_. That’s not what I meant,” Phil said, retrieving his hand and clearing his throat. It was _his_ time to blush. “I just want to get to know you, that’s all.” 

Dan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He hadn’t gone on a date in 3 years, who would want to date him? Phil was powerful, beautiful and incredibly hot, yet he seemed interested in Dan, which sounded too good to be true. It was a bit suspicious but, if anything, Dan needed to get him on their side. He would have to take a leap of faith and pray that it didn’t backfire, they had enough on their plate as it was. “Dinner sounds good,” he smiled. He just hoped that Phil wasn’t as bad as he had been told.

“Perfect!” Phil clapped his hands and stood up. He turned on the spot and moved his hands in a circular motion. Sparks flowed from his fingers forming a growing circle, a portal that would allow them to travel anywhere within the five dimensions. Phil extended his hand to Dan, “Come with me, I’ll cook something for you.”

Dan’s lips parted in disbelief but he accepted the offer nonetheless. He took Phil’s hand and stepped into the portal. 

Moments later, he was standing in a very luxurious and exquisitely decorated flat on the top floor of one of the most exclusive buildings in the area. He felt Phil’s breath on the back of his neck and turned swiftly, almost kissing Phil in the process. Their lips were close enough that if he were to move slightly, they would just... Dan could almost taste it. He looked into Phil’s eyes and saw the same desire. Casting his reservations to the wind, he pressed his lips against the Warlock’s and pushed him against the nearest wall. 

They kissed until their lips were swollen and their breaths caught in their chest. But Phil pushed him gently before it got even further. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, touching his own lips with a smile. “Daniel, I honestly didn’t know you were capable of such passionate kisses. Thank you, I enjoyed it thoroughly, but when I said that I wanted to get to know you, I really meant it.”

Dan closed his eyes in shame. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable; I should have asked.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, but let’s just not leave our passions get in the way.”

Dan still felt like he needed to explain himself. “Most people I’ve dated only wanted sex, so I thought that was what you were after. I know Downworlders say Shadowhunters believe themselves superior because of our angelic blood, but I'm not like that. I form my own opinion on people regardless of their blood.”

“Of course not. Some Shadowhunters do believe themselves special, but they are not more holier for their angelic blood than Downworlders are corrupted for our demonic ancestors. You are special, not for blood, but for the kind of person you are.”

Dan smiled wider than he had in a long time. “Thank you for taking the time to get to know me instead of believing the prejudices.”

Phil approached the bar and started making two drinks, “Don’t worry Daniel. You will find in time that I am not one to judge, even Shadowhunters,” he said with a wink.

He poured the drinks in Martini glasses, added an olive on each and handed one to dan. “To us,” he said looking into Dan’s eyes with a smirk.

Dan took the drink and bit his lip holding the gaze. “To us,” he said clinking his glass against Phil’s. 

Phil leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dan’s lips that lasted merely a few seconds but was electrifying enough to make every single hair on their bodies stand. He took a step back and smiled.

“Now, come. I do believe we have a meal to prepare,” Phil extended his hand, “You’ll help me in the kitchen. After we are done eating, we can go to the institute to reinforce the wards and see if there’s anything else that needs tending to.” 

When Dan first learned of Phil, he heard many things, most of which were incorrect. He had been described as an uncaring and greedy Warlock who sought personal gain and fun before everything else, but dan realized that there was much more to phil that meets the eye.

That night marked the start of an alliance between the shadowhunters and Downworlders to fight against a common enemy who seeked to destroyed them all; the beggining of a love story that would bring different beings together to fight against genocide, treachery, hatred and even hell. It wasn’t easy, but in the end, their love prevailed. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/611146368059342848/chance-encounters/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
